Lovisa
by Tripptych
Summary: Itachi takes drugs to feel alive. Uchihacest, ItaSasu, SasuIta, Yaoi, PWP.


**L o v i s a**

**By tripptych / a m b a, y e a h?**

**Song Credit: Save Her – Crashdïet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. **

•••

The melodious ripples of the deep bass and guitar riffs filled the oppressively immaculate house, bouncing between the walls the old school meet's new school glam metal echoed around to fill the emptiness and goings on concealed within it.

"_Blood and tears, flowing from her darkest fears. She cries for help but no one hears, takes a pill to make it disappear!" _Such passion and inviting voices fill his head, mouthing the words like a mantra.

Nimble fingers searched around the small tiled bathroom, stunning contrast of slate and white tiles enforcing the truth of the high to do life lived by its owner. Half naked and attired in simple long cotton pyjama pants, hair loose and hanging listlessly down pale shoulders and a predominant chest; Itachi's hazy eyes searched through the drawers, hands grasping and curling for the small zip locked bag he knew hid in the back of said draw.

Familiar smooth plastic brushed skin and Itachi felt relief in his stomach, retrieving the see-through bag filled with barely ten identical yet multi-coloured pills all meant for the same thing had Itachi itching with anticipation.

"_I can't save her, because there's nobody home. I can't change her, cuz she's too far gone, and my heart breaks cuz I couldn't reach her. No one can save her now, save her now." _The chorus has started now and Itachi can feel the fine plucked strings reeking havoc in his head.

_No one can save her now._

Closing the dismantled draw, he drew open the bag with dextrous fingers to grasp at a small white pill smaller than his fingernail. A ease of situation and regret for what he was about to do welled in his deepest recesses of his gut like every other time, no longer fearful and edgy of the consequences Itachi filled the small blue cup sitting on the expensive counter top.

Placing the compressed powder pill to the flat of his tongue he brought the water to his mouth, with practiced and fluid movement water raced into his mouth, swirling the sanity and fear down his throat.

As if the pill had an immediate effect, Itachi hung his head back with closed eyelids and a swell of repentance swirling through his body. These feelings of regret, repentance and guilt plagued the Uchiha prodigy like a itch he hadn't been able to scratch, constant and unyielding; being sober and drug free meant to live in comatose and caged setting.

Itachi had been swallowed, consumed and buried in the need to be dependent on the white pills, Itachi was too far into the deep end that he hadn't remembered the last time he had faced his mothers beautiful face and given an honest answer to her worrying, he hadn't remembered the last time he had spoken to his father without having been under the influence, Itachi hadn't remembered the last time he hadn't need drugs to give his brother an ounce of the attention he so desperately craved.

"_She's lying on the bathroom floor. Doors locked and no one knows. "Another_ line, entering the second verse with fluid ease, he continued to sing softly with an ironic smile.

Itachi hadn't remembered the last time he hadn't needed the drugs to feel anything.

The locked bathroom door jiggled and Itachi smiled sadly to himself, the effects of the impressionable drug warping his mind as he poised his war mask. A sweet and heavenly call of 'Nii-san' met his hallowed ears as he replaced his drugs into his personal draw filled with other personal things.

The loud music hadn't stopped which meant it was only his baby brother home and not his ever elegant mother; Itachi barely noticed his mother was never a fan of such a brash and worrisome form of music after all; another harder jiggle of the handle and Itachi opened the door to narrowed eyes and bloodless set lips.

"_I can't save her, because there's nobody home. I can't change her, cuz she's too far gone, and my heart breaks cuz I couldn't reach her."_ The chorus has kicked in again, swirling continuously like the bad song it was yet seemed to fit.

A fake smile and a ruffle of Sasuke's hair and Itachi was making his way down the hallway towards his bedroom, watching the floorboards beneath his feet and the ceiling above his head warp and change shape; such an alive feeling built in his chest he felt like he would take on the world and walk through the pits of hell while doing it.

_"Overcome with fear, screaming in her ears, voices are so near. (No one can save her)" _

Sasuke watched his brother stagger down the hallway, it was barely a stumble of footing but Sasuke picked up on it; nothing regarding the elder got passed Sasuke yet the elusive feeling of something bubbled in his clenched chest; Itachi was hiding something, everyone knew he was and yet nobody seemed endearing enough to mention the hiding something.

Neither a fool nor an oblivious one, Sasuke knew it was those pretty little pills hiding in the back of Itachi's draw in the bathroom that nobody was supposed to know about and if they did acknowledge them. Too often had the younger flushed them on the odd occasion he felt his brother was safely away lest he discover the culprit and lash out in a rage but given the next two days a fresh _newer and fuller_ bag would appear as if it hadn't been discarded of.

Itachi was not a fool either and knew his brother was the one flushing his addiction, wishing it was the entire addiction rather than the means going down the toilet. Neither brother mentioned the sordid affair with the devil, simply wishing for something better and yet not making the effort to change for fear of the consequence.

Sasuke had to wonder though, how did such a consistent addiction 'slip' past their parents. In truth it hadn't, nothing got past the ever observant Uchiha Fugaku and the cleanly Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi performed his duty well, never without fail and so the event was never questioned for what was done if private was his business and should only be their concern should it become public.

Sasuke snorted still staring down the hallway at his brother disappearing act, the news headlines flashing before his eyes as he thought of his brother drug addiction becoming public knowledge.

'_**Uchiha Heir, Drug Addict.'**_

Though regret did feel strongly in Sasuke's gut, it wasn't clear why Itachi did drugs but Sasuke being the ever observant replica of his said brother knew it was something close to the feeling his brother craved, the feeling of being human. Hardly ever in his childhood had Sasuke remembered Itachi being so lively until one summer a year or so ago when Itachi had turned eighteen and left with his friends for a month or two only to return a new person, smiling on the odd occasion and ever more willing to notice his baby brother that had grown accustomed to silence and ignorant behaviour.

Elated and beyond happy that Itachi was being like the older brother he had wanted Sasuke hadn't questioned his brother in his strange but welcomed actions; 'how selfish of me', he thought as he glared distractedly down the hallway he found himself moving down.

"_Torn from inside, demons posses her mind, blood and tears collide. (No one can save her now)" _The music still played, sad and depressing and seemingly perfect for the moment.

The dark oak door Sasuke had spent so many times standing in front of and begging for entrance only to be denied and or shooed from seemed less like an obstacle and more like a sign as he twisted the knob.

Artificial darkness covered the room save for the glimmer coming from the street lights outside, a long, pale and still half dressed body lay spread out over the bed, arms bent up behind his head; Itachi stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile.

Watching patterns and movement become centric to his vision he ignored the hard pressed presence of his brother standing beside the bed, staring down at him with narrowed and critical eyes. If only his baby brother knew what life felt like whilst living on these drugs, if only he knew how much easier and welcoming it was compared to the sordid affair close to what Itachi had once considered his only option in life.

"_She comes undone, dead end, nowhere to run." _The words sill sung in the background, adding to the less tension filled room; the song must be on replay thought Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't liked the way his brother achieved his semblance of happiness but the pure satisfied and loving look on Itachi face gave him a little leeway in understanding his brother need for such a trivial temporary satisfaction.

"Baby brother" Itachi purred his arm stretching out to lay a palm flat against Sasuke's taut stomach, rubbing it slightly Itachi marvelled in the rough and friction filled material.

Still staring down with indifference Sasuke sighed mutely, dropping his knee's to the side of the mattress as he crawled on to it; Sitting before his brother's side, still staring and frowning at the smiling Itachi.

This was a practiced routine, every so often when Itachi felt especially elated and the drugs had taken their full appeal and begun the expected side effects, Sasuke landed on the expressive end of such effects.

Enhanced senses, touching things, seeing things, hearing things, tasting tings; Itachi sense had gone into a overdriven loop, as the elder stared in wonder and appreciation still rubbing and touching the shirt Sasuke wore.

"Sasuke, my baby brother, my Otouto…" Itachi purred moving to sit up and lean forward, Sasuke turned his eyes to the wall behind Itachi as the older siblings head moved to his cheek.

Rubbing his nose, lips, cheeks and forehead against the incalculably soft skin their; nuzzling the side of Sasuke face, the hairline behind his ear and the long swan like throat Itachi felt as if he was in heaven.

Sasuke had never known the satisfaction his brother had gotten from doing this cat like action every so often; it had shocked him at first but then the more frequently it occurred and the matter of his brother hadn't done anything else other than rub and occasionally kiss the expanse of skin left Sasuke allowing such actions to occur.

"So soft…" Itachi breathed hotly down Sasuke face and neck, burning a scorching the already turned on skin from insistent attention.

The rubbing had stopped and the kissing had ensued, chaste wet kisses spanning from the apple of his cheek over to his ear and then behind, beneath and then down the pale long neck. Sasuke's breathing had picked up as his fingers twitched to grab his brother's sides, the cool skin reaching his soul as his brothers kisses moved back up to his jaw.

Wet heat dragged along the underside of his neck and Sasuke's lax posture stiffened a little as his brother's hot tongue swept along unfamiliar territory with teeth touching the vinyl skin.

"So delectable…" Itachi breathed again, blowing air over the hot surface with fervour before licking and dragging his tongue over his brothers chin to lap at the curve underneath Sasuke's bottom lip.

The same smile from earlier plagued Itachi's face as Sasuke's breathing had dropped in pitch, the slightly tongue slipped from between Itachi's lips, swiping over his own before smirking arrogantly as Sasuke went a little cross-eyed trying to watch the movement that was mere millimetres from his own.

A flick of the tip and the tongue licked up the centre of his bottom lip and up the dip of his top lip, Sasuke shudder and his eyes dropped in arousal before he moved forward; pressing his spit licked lips to Itachi's smiling one's the cool touch of his brothers lips reminded Sasuke of just what got him into this.

A drop in body temperature was another effect of the drug use.

Hot kisses were something Itachi done well, not soft at all like the way he had been enjoying the sensual rubbing; no Itachi had wanted friction now. Wiry fingers twisted and gripped into the baby soft thick hair at the base of Sasuke's skull as Itachi melded his lips hard with Sasuke's, this was the other Itachi; fiery and so passionate.

Passion and ardour where something rarely ever used by Itachi, having always been a prodigy and had things come at ease; it was a sight to see such primal emotion and drive going into something like sexual desire.

"_Sweet lip around a loaded gun pulls the trigger and the bullet won" _The melodious guitar riffs and sharp drums hadn't stopped yet as Itachi moved closer, sitting between Sasuke pale legs on his knees.

Kissing deeply with a clash of enamel and flesh, Itachi felt truly alive with his senses going into overdrive. The burning, heated, electrifying and lighting coursing through his body thanks to those beautiful little pills hiding in the bathroom; Itachi felt every drip and surge of need and pleasure coming from his pores and Sasuke's.

Cold long flawless fingers curled under the hem of Sasuke's shirt, bringing the textured material up the trembling lean torso belonging to the littlest Uchiha. Breaking the heated, slick kiss Sasuke breathed an airy moan of satisfaction from the air conditioning blowing over his heated skin and the unnaturally cold body temperature belonging to Itachi as his hands ouched, rubbed and smoothed over the incredibly enhanced softness.

Itachi moaned in sweet rapture, he had never felt something so supple an pliable in his life, even without the high substance level in his system Itachi knew in the foggy parts of his mind that Sasuke's skin was this soft and velvety from proper care and minimal sustained damage; Itachi also knew that his baby brother still retained that baby fat quality no matter how well built his brother was.

"Oh god…" Sasuke panted as Itachi's own shirtless body moved closer pushing against the hot skin with oppositional cool skin of Itachi's own pushed him farther back till the soft sheets below pressed into his back.

Instinctually Sasuke's legs wrapped around the smooth toned male between his legs as that torturedly talented tongue and lips moved down his neck and upper chest.

Partially unaware of what he was doing Itachi revelled in the pure feeling stirring from the heightened Amphetamines coursing through his veins, oblivious to the state of arousal he was sending his brother too as he indulged in the pleasurable and intoxicating feelings.

Erect hard nipples were assaulted by Itachi, pleasantly enticed by the change in baby soft texture to the hardened pebble like change, Itachi worried them with his mouth enjoying the beautiful sounds coming from the panting, moaning and withering mess above him.

Stirring arousal had unconsciously taken over Itachi's body, unintentional and simply from the undeniably enticing and delectable feelings brought on by the drugs from simply touching and feeling everything on his bother.

Mindless and slowly grinding had begun as Sasuke rocked his sharp defined hips up and down, into Itachi and then back down against the sheets. Mindlessly sucking and breathing damp hot air against Sasuke's nipples, Itachi had rolled the dip in his hips against the rocking one's bring the fiery passion burning between them together.

"Nii-san ah-" Sasuke grunted and moaned tugging his brothers long hair in a sign of attention, as if having been struck with a hot iron Itachi's touching quest stopped as he blinked blindly at his baby brother.

"Aniki, Nii-san, Itachi…" He purred still rocking his hips up though being met with stilled one's, Sasuke didn't stop instead rocked his hard cock into the taut stomach of his brother, "Fuck me, og gods touch me or something."

The clumsy grinding and breathy mess of Sasuke whined, opening his lust hazed eyes to offer his brother his best bedroom eyes filled with everything he wanted from the older drug high man. Itachi's cock twitched and dripped pre-cum in his cotton sleep pants as he took in all that Sasuke was offering.

"Baby brother, ohm." Itachi cooed with fervour, his eyes slipping closed and his head lolling back as the younger leant up on his elbows.

Not nearly as experienced as his brothers, Sasuke's mouth attacked Itachi's exposed throat with fervour and determination; his hips never ceasing there fluid motions.

The incredible feeling and sensation Itachi got of on from touching his brother skin and hearing his voice was endearing and highly arousing but the touch of his brother assaulting his body senses was near orgasm ready.

Hot shots of pleasure racked up and down Itachi's skin, curling and crunching his stomach that was now sleek with sweat and pre-cum that had soaked through his brother's boxers. The sleek movement and the hot spit and teeth ravishing the dip in his collar bone was near impossible for the elder man as he gripped Sasuke's hair to pull away.

"Otouto, turn around and kneel. " Itachi mulled over Sasuke's lips as he watched them curl into to a lust fuelled smirk before his brother complied, stripping the offending and wet silk material from his hips.

The sheer inviting and smooth look to his brother's hidden flesh had Itachi salivating with wanton pleasure and pent up sexual tension. Working the button open on his cotton long pants Itachi's strained erection slipped from the split, upon hearing his brother intake of breathe Sasuke leant forward on his hands and knees only to reverse with his legs on either side of his brothers own.

Sitting reverse in his brother's lap, Sasuke could feel the not so cool flushed head of his brothers needy erection pressing against his plush skin; Gripping his own cock as well as a hand behind himself to grab his brothers, Sasuke manoeuvred himself onto the hot prick.

Such blinding texture and sensations, ten folded by the sense altering and enhancing drugs Itachi felt as if his dick had been encased in the sweet claws of lustours fire. Holding on to the feelings shifting and burning through his veins, Itachi held off on that licking of coiled heat threatening to burst in his gut.

Pain and tremors racked through Sasuke as he continued to sink himself further down that thick appendage; painful and searing pain brought joy to Sasuke as he felt as if his brother's dick was nearly touching his throat.

Sasuke could only imagine the intense and iron will his brother must have been using to hold off on such a sensation; Sasuke felt ready to explode with sheer joy and pleasure without the use of drugs and yet his brother who had consumed such drugs was holding on like a trooper.

Cold hands guided the hips and waist of Sasuke back into an upright position, reverse in his brother's lap.

"Push yourself up on your knee's" Itachi practically purred against his neck and shoulder, his eys rolling back in his head with pure rapture.

With little more command Sasuke done as requested, pushing himself up on shaky legs as he felt the constricted pull to keep his brother seated that deep inside before he lowered himself again, the stretching and expanding of muscles near agony yet welcomed as Sasuke got off on such feelings.

Itachi had his drugs to feel alive, Sasuke had the painful filled feeling of sex; a combination of a deadly spiral of sin, incest and improper regulations.

Finally doing his part in the momentum, Itachi guided the willowy yet firm hips into a easy pace yet Sasuke was having none of this slow and sensation dwelling velocity; he wanted to be fucked proper, he was no doll.

"Harder Itachi, I'm not some fucking girl; fuck me like you mean it." Sasuke annoyed voice infiltrated Itachi's sensitive ears as he near cummed at the demanding sound and the euphoria drugs making things ten times more potent.

Leaning back slightly and using one hand to lean on while pushing Sasuke forward a little, Itachi thrust his considerable cock into the tight heat, getting if possible more turned on by watching his brother swallow him whole.

With an appreciative moan Sasuke gained the leeway requested and propelled himself back harder into the furiously fast routine his brother had set. Striking that bundle of pure sex inside Sasuke, Itachi felt sparks fly from his skin and angels fly out of his ears at the sound his brother made.

Searing heat and burning passion built lowly in Itachi stomach as he watched his baby brother grip his own cock fisting the hard skin in time with Itachi's own furious rate. Chanting his name like a religious mantra, something to b obeyed and recited; Sasuke mewled, bucked, thrust and cried out in pure sex as his hot spurts of sperm fly from his cock, all over his hand and Itachi's sheets.

Rocking and teetering on the throws of pleasure Itachi was sucked balls deep into the clenching muscles of his brother as he too howled in release.

Whatever satisfying feelings and pleasure he had felt from the touching, rubbing, kissing, tonguing and the drugs was nothing compared to the unbelievably high level of pleasure sending his sky high to the clouds above.

If this is what it felt like to be on those double edged pills then so help Itachi, for there was no going back from the euphoric pleasure clawing his insides to pieces and coating them all in a thick sweet layer of satisfied love.

White electricity and dull waves of pleasure rolled over Sasuke trembling form as his Nii-san's scolding cum coated his insides and dribbled down his legs; rocking to a slow stop they held fast with trembling and shaking bodies.

Slipping out and onto the cold sheets behind himself, Itachi lay staring at the hazy ceiling that was for once not from the drugs but from the natural enzymes of sex. Trembling with shaky limbs as if having been a freshly taken virgin Sasuke reached for his boxers to wipe the cum from his hand and the bed before he threw them back to the respected floor.

Hot sweaty skin touched as the brother lay side by side on the sheets, basking in the cool artificial air touching there sweaty skin and flushed bodies. Itachi's skin tingled with sensations, ebbing away at his conscious an overload of heightened responses from both the mind blowing sex and the ultimate drug high left him craving solace and sleep.

Eyelids fluttered as they stared at the mass of flesh, sweat and utter beauty lying beside him as Sasuke watched with his dropping eyes as his brother fell asleep. A graceful yet sad smile reached his face, how so much beauty and pure love could come from Itachi at this point was something to behold; the once stoic and unloving man Sasuke had grown to love was merely a shadow of his other self.

Guilt swirled in Sasuke's clenched and spent tummy swirled like a maelstrom, violent and hurting; the consequences of such a short requited satifified love weren't worth the damage it caused both physically and mentally.

Rolling on his side Sasuke stared at the shade darker skin than his own, sticky bangs clung to his cooling forehead and Sasuke had the urge to push them away. Dragging his still trembling fingers down his brothers face Sasuke made a silent vow.

The trembling, white electricity and mind meshing emotions was what Sasuke felt and he couldn't help but think that this is exactly what it felt like to be alive. Itachi didn't need the drugs to feel alive, no he need to be loved and loved properly with everything Sasuke was willingly to offer.

He would show his beloved Nii-san the meaning of being alive.

"_(Save her, Change her) and my heart breaks cuz I couldn't reach her. Save her now, save her now, Ooooh; No one can save he."_

_No one can save her now._

•••

**I'm not too sure if this was a good plot really, it was kind of one of those festering ideas that formed into something completely different once I stared typing. I may or may not make a two-shot of it, you know if Sasuke keeps to his 'plan' but who knows I'll decide if I get reviews. **

**Also I apologise for the lack of updates as of late. I have barely a few weeks left of my schooling and things need to be wrapped up and ends met, oh and my internet was disconnected because of bill issues but have no fear it is once again reconnected!**

**I'd appreciate some criticism, especially on the plot idea and how it flowed; was it good, bad or ugly?**

**Cheers.**


End file.
